Early Spider Gets theBreakfast?
by She.Is-A.Writer-Of.Stories
Summary: Peter has just spent his first night at the coumpound. This is the morning routine that follows.


Summary: Peter has just spent his first night at the compound, this is the morning routine that follows. One-shot

7:15 AM.

And Peter was wide awake, bouncing in his seat like an excited 5 year old.

He glanced at the clock every so often, waiting for it to just _move faster_.

He had spent his first-of many, he hoped- night at the compound.

He had been introduced to the team the night before, everyone had been rightfully surprised about his identity, especially since he had now been "interning" for Mr. Stark for the past 6 months.

He had been informed that usually the first ones up in the mornings were Natasha, Bucky, Steve and Sam, who usually did some training exercise together. He had also been told not to worry about what time he got up, seeing as with some members of the team, they could sleep anywhere from 6:00 in the morning to 3 in the afternoon.

But, not wanting to be _that guy_ , Peter decided to get up early, even though it was his first day of Spring break.

May had gone on an out of town-business trip of some sort- and she and Tony had arranged for Peter to stay for the two week break at the compound, training and bonding with the team.

Now, he was up and waiting for the rest of the team- _his_ team, he reminded himself- to get up.

Sighing, Peter hopped up from his stool and made his way over to and up a wall. He paced back and forth at a 90-degree angle, running a hand through his hair.

"Hey, FRIDAY?" He asked the open room quietly.

"Good morning Peter."

"Hi. Hey, is uh…is anyone else up right now?" He scuffed his bare feet along the wall, looking out the window from his sideways vantage point.

"Ms. Romanov and Captain Rogers are currently awake. Would you like me to alert them that you have asked after them?"

Peter tilted his head, pivoting on his foot and walking back the other way, "Oh, ok. Wait no, not I-"

"They have been alerted. Anything else, Mr. Parker?" The A.I asked warmly, and Peter swore she sounded _smug_.

"No. Thank you." Peter ground out, groaning as he awaited the fallout of his loose tongue.

A few minutes later, foot steps were heard down the hall, alerting Peter to someone's arrival.

"Peter?" Steve called before he rounded the corner, "You in here?"

Peter forewent answering, instead kind of relishing in the little yelp Steve gave when he nearly ran into the spider-boy, who was still pacing the wall parallel to the ground.

Peter smiled warmly at the older man, "Morning."

"Good morning." Steve chuckled, raising a cautious eyebrow at Peter's positioning, "I've been meaning to ask, how do you do that?"

Peter raised his eyebrows, pointing at his feet. At Steve's nod, he gave a shrug, "It happened after the spider bite. You know how arachnids stick to things? Cause of the small hairs on their legs? I looked at my hands under a microscope. I have little hairs on my limbs now, too. In short, I'm just stuck to the wall."

"Fascinating. Can you stick to any surface?" Steve asked, making his way to the kitchen.

Peter followed him via the wall, ceiling and poles the went from the floor to the ceiling, "So far. I haven't tried every surface. Doctor Banner said we could run some tests these next two weeks, find out the full scope of my capabilities."

"Sounds like a plan." Steve nodded distractedly as he began getting out pans and utensils to make breakfast with.

"Don't spend too much of your energy on them, we still need you for training." Natasha said, startling both enhanced men. She made her way into the kitchen and pulled a carton of eggs out of the fridge.

"Morning." Peter said, detaching himself from the ceiling and leaning against the counter.

"You alright? FRIDAY told me you were asking about me." Natasha said somewhat skeptically. The boy seemed fine.

"Same here. What was that all about?" Steve asked, turning to face Peter after turning a burner on.

Peter blushed, "Oh, that. Right. I was just wondering who else was awake, I didn't realize she had asked me if I wanted to call you guys in here. Sorry about that." Peter scratched the back of his neck, slightly embarrassed.

Natasha smiled, "No worries. I just thought you had maybe gotten lost on your way to the gym or something."

Peter spluttered, trying to come up with something to say, like _No, I know this place inside and out, have for a while now_. But nothing came to mind for some reason.

"Don't worry, happened to me once or twice." Wanda appeared next to him.

"Oh, uh. Hey, good morning." Peter greeted as the girl moved to one of the many cupboards, pulling out a bag of what looked like coffee.

She smiled at him, then to the others, "Morning. Any plans for today?" She asked everyone, putting some grounds into an espresso machine.

"It's movie night." Steve piped up, grabbing butter from the counter and cutting off a bit to put in the pan. It sizzled on contact.

"Who's turn is it to pick?" Natasha asked, grabbing orange juice from the fridge and drinking it straight from the carton.

"Hey, glass." Steve scolded as the redhead blindly handed the carton to Peter.

"Newcomer's choice." Wanda pulled their attention back to the movie night.

Peter blanched, "Oh. Uh, I don't know…"

Someone ruffled Peter's hair from behind. His Spidey-sense didn't go off, so he kept calm as the person moved into his line of view.

Bucky.

The man with the metal arm grabbed some bread from the little shelf-pantry that stood in the kitchen, "Don't sweat it. These punks will watch anything."

"Not _anything_." Wanda corrected, using her powers to lift some eggs from where she sat on a counter, breaking them into the pan Steve had abandoned in favor of searching after some milk.

"Anything that has actors." Natasha replied rather sarcastically as she moved into the actual pantry. She emerged a second later with a bowl filled with potatoes.

"So plays that have been recorded count?" Steve asked, removing the milk he finally found and setting it on the counter.

"Well, we did watch Grease last week. Alright Spider-baby, time to prove your worth. Help me peel these." Natasha all but commanded, waving Peter over with a peeler.

The boy obliged immediately, not wanting to insult anyone, nor pass up the opportunity to work so casually with his heroes.

After a minute, the small group fell into a comfortable yet lively silence, all helping to prepare some breakfast for the entirety of the team.

Bucky toasted and buttered about 20 pieces of bread, Steve and Wanda switched between frying eggs and bacon and doing the dishes, Natasha and Peter peeled, cut, and fried up the potatoes hash brown style.

Twenty minutes into the little breakfast making party, Sam and Clint waltzed in.

They grabbed some coffee, Sam steering himself towards a cabinet, bringing down a box of pop tarts, moving to the toaster.

"How many times I gotta tell you weirdos? Need something sweet to go with the savory." The man tsked, popping a few pop tarts into the toaster, "Except you Peter, you're new, don't expect you to know the dynamic yet."

"He'll learn." Natasha said, adding salt to the last batch of hash browns.

"Well look at that, Nat's already got him on potato duty. You're fitting right in kiddo!" Clint grinned, taking a sip of black coffee, then wincing before pouring milk and sugar into it.

Peter smiled, thinking he would like that very much. He found it funny how two years ago, he would have given just about anything to meet the Avengers. Now, he was a part of that very team, casually making breakfast with them, all in their pajamas before 8 in the morning.

Life sure had a weird way of working things out.

A few minutes after Sam and Clint had arrived, Tony entered the kitchen, Stark pad in hand. He glanced up as he made his way to the coffee pot, taking in the scene. Glancing back down, he muttered, "You guys better not be harassing my kid."

Bucky rolled his eyes, shoving a piece of toast in the billionaire's direction, "Us? We would _never._ "

"Yeah, he's one of us now. No hazing." Clint chimed in, grabbing mugs down from the cabinet over the sink.

Tony gave a soft, "uh-huh" as he made his way to the other side of the kitchen, ruffling Peter's hair as he passed, "Morning kiddo."

Peter pushed the hand off his head, still wondering why everyone was so enamored by his curly locks, "Morning Mr. Stark."

"Where's Banner?" Steve asked after a moment, looking around as he rinsed off a pan.

Wanda shrugged, scooping the eggs onto a platter, "Must still be asleep."

"He is. Honey, I've got to- oh. Hi, Peter." Pepper click-clacked her way into the kitchen. When she saw the young man making breakfast with the rest of the team, she came up short. Tony had long since revealed the boy's identity for Pepper, but she had yet to meet him face to face.

Peter went a bright red -still not used to all the attention on his everyday self- and ducked behind Natasha.

Tony chuckled as he watched the assassin run her fingers through his kid's curls-everyone loved those curls, it was just fact- and turned to Pepper, "He's shy. He'll open up in about a minute."

"Breakfast?" Wanda asked, gesturing to the buffet around them.

Pepper bit her lip, she did have a semi-important meeting to get to…

But… she supposed she could just pull a Tony and send someone in her stead. It seemed like an important breakfast to be a part of.

She smiled, looked down at her pant suit and said, "One second." She then disappeared into her and Tony's room.

Bruce came in then, sporting very stretchy sweatpants and a baggy tee-shirt.

"Morning." He mumbled, reaching for the coffee Sam held out to him.

The team chorused back, dishing things up, filling coffee mugs, odd domestic bliss.

Pepper returned, clad in her own pajamas, and Tony gave a whoop of success.

"Yes! She finally stays in!" He grinned at his wife, watching as she grabbed a plate and began to fill it.

Peter shook his head and stood off to the side, next to Tony. The billionaire found this strange. The kid usually ate as much as he could whenever food was presented to him.

"What's up spider-baby? You're not going to eat?"

Peter turned away from the group to look at his mentor in confusion, "I was letting the adults go first."

This surprised those who heard it, at first. But then those around him smiled, because _of course_ Peter would be so sweet to let others go before him, even with his enhanced metabolism.

Just another endearing quality of his.

"Who raised you, and can they babysit for my kids sometime?" Clint asked, grabbing a plate himself.

After everyone had gone, Tony moved forward with Peter in tow, getting their food before sitting down in the common area, because who used dining rooms anymore?

The team took up sofas, love seats, or just sat on the floor around the coffee table. Vision had appeared and sat off to the side by Bruce.

As Peter looked around, he smiled to himself. He had the whole next two weeks to do things like this.

If he just kept waking up early enough.

A/N: Hey- Look who didn't fall off the face of the earth! And I'm back with some non-ATLA content. To those of you who are waiting on me updating "If You Had Followed Me" Sorry for not having updated in half a year, but I loose motivation for finishing big projects easily- that being said I do intend to update it, I'm just not sure when. BUuuuUUut, I do have a story here for you guys- Writen for the fandom I just plunged into: The Avengers. (it has taken over my life) Hope you like it, leave a review, let me know what you think! ~0.0~ Writer out!


End file.
